The Devil's Mistress
by Novabunny5
Summary: When Lucifer ventures to Hell to collect the antidote for Detective Decker he becomes trapped in his own personal hell loop with no one to pull him out. Somehow he escapes but the experience may have broken the perfect man everyone knew him to be. Coming back alive at the last second he is able to save Chloe's life but the heaviness in his heart increases with every passing day unt
1. Chapter 1 Mission Accomplished

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lucifer or any of it's characters.

Also slight spoilers for Season 2 Episode 13. This will have some of the key features of the episode however I will be interpreting them and creating a new idea.

 **Trigger warning:** Mentions of self harm and suicidal thoughts.

 **Summary:** When Lucifer ventures to Hell to collect the antidote for Detective Decker he becomes trapped in his own personal hell loop with no one to pull him out. Somehow he escapes but the experience may have broken the perfect man everyone knew him to be. Coming back alive at the last second he is able to save Chloe's life but the heaviness in his heart increases with every passing day until finally he makes a huge mistake. It is now Detective Decker's turn to save her partner.

 **The Devil's Mistress**

 **Chapter One: Mission Accomplished**

Feeling the electricity surge through his body and his heart stopping Lucifer knew that within milliseconds he would be in the one place that he had been trying to avoid for a long time. Stepping into the darkness of Hell, particles of ash falling onto his shoulders, Lucifer looked around with a mix of pride that his plan worked and apprehension at being back. Commenting to himself he set out to look for the door which held the evil man that had hurt the detective. It took him longer than he would have liked but once he found it he popped in, got the information he needed, and walked right back out. Looking around he was wondering why he hadn't been brought back to the land of the living yet. At that moment, he heard a piano playing from down the shadowed pathway and a chill set into Lucifer's center. Curiosity getting the better of him he slowly walked toward the door, opened it and stepped into some unknown Hell loop. He was surprised to find himself back in his penthouse at Lux with his very dead brother Uriel sitting at his piano. After a tense pause the brothers hugged one another before Lucifer told Uriel that he didn't understand how he had gotten there since the blade should have simply wiped him from existence. When the younger angel commented saying, "But you do." Lucifer felt something in his hand. Looking down he was horrified to find that he was grasping the handle of Azreal's blade which was snugly situated in his brothers abdomen. Letting go he tried to back away. "You think it's that easy to let go? Think again, brother." Uriel taunted before the blade was in his hand again and the Devil was forced forward, plunging the blade into his bother once more.

"No. No, no, no. No, what's happening? What's happening? I need to save the detective." Lucifer knew that he couldn't let himself get trapped in this loop. The detective needed him and he couldn't let her down.

"But you just can't help yourself can you?" Lucifer felt his body turn around raising the knife again.

"You have to believe me, I didn't want this." Lucifer's mind was screaming as his brother commented on the fact that he was in denial. He tried to resist but his muscles acted without him. Foreign feet quickly propelled him forward while a stranger's hand made the knife slide into Uriel's stomach once again. Lucifer cried out as if he had been stabbed.

Lucifer

Up on Earth, Maze swung around telling the doctor that is was time to bring the tall man back. Charging the paddles Linda pressed them to the man's chest causing a charge to curse through his body. But nothing happened. Stressed she tried it for a second time, again with no luck. Her medical knowledge told her that they wouldn't have many more chances to resuscitate him.

Lucifer

Blood coated Lucifer's hands as he retreated from his brother for what felt like the hundredth time, apologizing and wishing that this torture would end. Uriel snapped at the phrasing Lucifer chose in his apology. "As if you had no part in it?" As hard as he tried to deny it Lucifer felt guilt and pain coiling in his chest like a deadly serpent that was ready to strike. He really hadn't wanted to kill his brother but there had been something more important to him than a familial bond which had forced him to act in such a harsh way. What had it been? While his mind was caught up with trying to remember something important Uriel taunted him about the fact that he was now trapped in Hell, the very place he had once ruled. Once his attention fell back onto his brother, having forgotten what he was trying to remember, they chatted for a little while about what Uriel had said to him before he died. Soon after Lucifer found himself pushed forward, stabbing Uriel again, feeling sharp metal pierce flesh and blood pool onto his hands.

"No." he let out the broken word as tears filled his eyes. Each time he tried to retreat he found himself rushing forward again. This time would be no different, he was sure of it. No matter how hard he tried, it just wouldn't stop. His limbs wouldn't listen to him.

"I hope you didn't leave any unfinished business up on Earth..." Uriel shook his head. "Cause you're never getting out of here."

Lucifer

Two EKG machines were blaring at the same time. One was attached to Lucifer showing a flat line and the other was attached to Detective Decker who's body was convulsing. Time was running out for both of them and it didn't look like either was going to make it. Maze turned to the doctor, frustrated and worried. "This isn't right. Something's wrong. In Hell." Linda looked at her confused. "He's stuck. Trapped in one of those cells. That's why we can't revive him." Maze looked back at her former master and she started to worry immensely.

"Okay, so what do we do to bust him out?" Linda was trying to overcome her emotions in order to help rather than be a hindrance to the situation. This had never been in her job description and she really didn't like it. She had wanted to help Lucifer for his and Chloe's sake but if it meant that she would loose two friends then she really wasn't sure the plan had been worth it.

"Someone needs to go down there and pull him out. I'd go but I can't." Maze was at a loss of what to do. The doctor and Maze then talked about Linda going down to go get him but Maze wasn't willing to let the doctor die.

"Then what are we going to do?" Linda asked frustrated. The two women looked at each other sadly before they nodded in understanding. They would just have to trust that Lucifer could get out on his own, both hoping that it was just taking longer to get the formula than they thought. With grim faces they turned back to the dark haired man on the bed knowing that the next few seconds would be the most important moments of their lives.

Lucifer

Lucifer cried out in agony, clutching his brother's shoulder. He couldn't do this. He had to get out, but why did he feel the need to flee so badly? Didn't he deserve this? His mind swirled in pain as he tried to remember but his brothers word cut into his thoughts bringing him back to the torture he was experiencing. "I know, I know. Hurts you more than it does me." Lucifer spoke but his voice sounded far more broken than he remembered.

"Pl-please. Forgive me brother, I had no choice." The wetness on his face would have usually bothered him since it was a sign of weakness but his soul hurt too much.

"Do you really believe that?" Uriel looking at him with disappointment. The tall man shook his head, speaking a quiet 'no' before he lunged forward again. He felt his heart grow heavier. Lucifer's brain started working, trying to come up with the reason why he felt that he shouldn't be there. He yelled trying to get rid of the pain but he could feel the warm wetness of blood on his hands again. Body trembling, he attempted to turn away but was in vain. His body proceeded to be jolted forward against his will, murdering his brother over and over. He knew he was getting what he deserved but there was still a nagging thought in the back of his mind. He needed to be somewhere, doing something. But what was it? Soon the only sound that filled the room was his cries as he tried to block out the horror of what his body was reenacting on a perpetual loop. It felt like forever had passed when one word popped into his head. Chloe.

"No," Lucifer backed way from his brother. "I killed you because I had to save the Detective." That is when he remembered what he had come down to hell for in the first place. "And I need to save her now." With all of his strength he made his legs move toward the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Uriel asked stepping forward. Lucifer felt his heart clench as his body acted with out his permission for the thousandth time. He knew he owed his brother. He knew that he should stay in Hell but there was something more important that needed to be done. The same important thing that had made him kill his brother in the first place.

"You're not real." He let go of the murder weapon. "You're not real." Moving into to the elevator he tried not to look behind him. "The detective needs me." He was almost there.

"You killed me Lucifer. You're not going to get away with it." His brother stalked toward him but the elevator doors were already starting to close. Letting out a sob the fallen angel turned at the last second watched as Uriel disappeared behind the metal doors. Feeling a heavy weight pulling him toward the ground from the center of his chest, Lucifer's knees gave out from underneath him. His body, soul, and mind ached with guilt. How could he leave while his brother suffered in Hell.

"He's not real." Lucifer reminded himself again. Gathering himself, he stood and exited into the ash fall of Hell. This was no time to get caught up in his own pain. The detective needed him.

Lucifer

Linda pressed the crash cart paddles to his chest again with no luck as Maze quietly cried behind her. They both knew that if this one last attempt didn't work then Lucifer would most likely be trapped in Hell for the rest of eternity. Closing her eyes to collect herself, Linda placed the paddles back on the man's chest. Hoping one last hope that their plan would work she pressed the button. The energy coursed through the lifeless body in front of her and suddenly Lucifer was gasping for air. Disbelief and shock made the doctor freeze, staring at her patient. Maze, who had previously turned her back, quickly whipped around and was by the bedside in an instant. They both wanted to make sure he was okay but he pushed them away with weak arms. The Devil tried to catch his breath as he felt pins an needle course through his limbs. He guessed it was a side effect of coming back to life but he didn't have time to think about it. The detective needed him. Pushing himself off of the bed he stumbled to the door on wobbly legs. A fine sweat broke across his forehead as he forced his muscles to move. He needed to get to the detective. Making it to the elevator he coughed slightly as a sudden flash of memory that caught him off guard. Knowing it was a remnant of Hell he shook his head, clearing it and pushed the button for one floor up. If he had a moment to think about it he would have realized how ironic it was that he had been unable to keep himself from moving and now he could barely move at all.

The sight that met him on the floor above would have made him laugh if he hadn't been dead a few minutes prior. There were security staff laying on the ground and a large collection of other people who were gathered around staring at the man that caused the ruckus. True to his word, Amenidiel had done everything in his power to prevent Chloe from being moved. Knowing that he needed to make the guardian back down he pushed himself into a faster pace, jogged into the room. It wasn't ling before he reached out for the dark angel's shoulder, catching his balance on his brother while simultaneously letting his brother know he was there and safe. Amenidiel looked relieved at the sight of Lucifer but a spike of concern hit him when he saw a darkness swirling in the fallen angel's eyes. Deciding it wasn't the time to ask about it he simply stood back and watched as his younger brother took over the position of making sure Chloe was okay.

Within the next couple of hours the antidote had been made, Chloe had been cured and Lucifer finally had all of his strength back. Sitting at the detective's bedside, the man watched as she stirred, turning to look at him. Trying to make a joke to lighten the mood but the heaviness from earlier return to his core. "I hear you saved me." Decker looked at him with grateful eyes.

"Well, as much as I'd like to take all the credit, this one was a team effort." Holding her hand he fought back tears. He had saved her. He had helped his detective. But something was wrong deep down inside of him and he wasn't sure how to fix it.

"You know, this whole poisoning thing has just... Really put a hold on everything that's been going on with you and I, so... Should we just pick up where we left off?" Lucifer chuckled softly trying to hide the pain he felt.

"I think, right now, you just need to focus of feeling better, detective." He needed to get away. He wouldn't lie to her but it would hurt too much to tell her the truth. Not really paying attention to what was being said he caught something about bringing Trixie in. Agreeing he slowly let go of her hand.

"And we'll talk. We'll talk later yeah?" That made Lucifer's mind snap back into sharp focus. His previously subtle smile disappeared and he felt himself nod ever so slightly. As quickly as he could without looking suspicious he walked out of the door, barely remembering that he needed to let someone know that the detective wanted to see her offspring. His brain, clouded with a collection of conflicting emotions, he walked toward his car, light from the setting sun warming the right side of his face.

"How's the detective?" Feeling his shoulders tense, he stiffly looked back at his mother and replied before continuing to walk. " And, what about the two of you?" She asked moving to get in front of him, preventing him from walking any further. He didn't understand why she was here but he didn't like it.

"Well it was never real was it?" he scoffed. His mother tried to apologize but he didn't care. "Father brought her into existence just to put her in my path. The whole things been a sham, Mum. Long con. And I fell for it."

"You can't blame yourself. This is all his doing, and he should be punished for it!" Seeing where this was going Lucifer tried to shut her down.

"Oh, make no mistake, I plan on that. I mean how can I trust anything... anyone now that I know he might be behind it all?" His mother tried to say that he could trust her but he snapped back. She hadn't been there when he had needed her to help him save Chloe. "At least he doesn't pretend to love me." He attempted to brush past her but she caught his arm and brought him around to face her again. Before she had a chance to speak again he cut her off."You set out to break my heart. Well... mission accomplished." She reached out to put her hand on the side of his face but he held up a finger and prevented her from touching him. "No! No more manipulations. These feuds that you have with Father, I refuse to be caught in the middle any longer. I am tired of being a pawn. So, no more. I'm done." He turned and left, ignoring her attempts at calling his attention back. When he reached his car he put his head against the steering wheel and let out a groan. He felt like someone had surgically implanted a ten pound weight in his chest right where his heart should be. Thinking that maybe it was just a side effect of the conversation he had just finished with his mother he put his car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot, heading home to Lux.

That night, Lucifer was unable to sleep. The few times he had been able to drift off were disrupted by him murdering Uriel causing him to wake up screaming. It was like Hell had infected his mind. He still felt trapped in his loop even though he was safe and sound on Earth again. He wasn't able to forget or feel anything other than the sickness in his heart. It felt like guilt, sadness, and anger all mixed into one. Deciding that sleep was futile he went to the bar and started to drink in the hopes that it would distract him. But it didn't. That's when a sickening thought passed through his mind. It was familiar and yet seemed like a distant memory. Pondering the thought he realized that there was one other time he had this same idea. And that was after his father had cast him from Heaven into Hell. It was before he had created Maze. Before he had vowed to live to spite his father. Lucifer Morningstar, the Devil himself, was thinking about suicide.


	2. Chapter 2 Handsome Devil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lucifer or any of its characters.

Also, slight spoilers for Season 2 Episode 13. This will have some of the key features of the episode however I will be interpreting them and creating a new idea.

 **Authors Note:** Sorry for it taking me over a year to post another chapter. I am in college and finding time to write for fun is very challenging. I guess you can thank COVID-19 for this chapter. Please enjoy and stay safe and healthy everyone. If you are feeling depressed, suicidal, or like you might hurt yourself, please reach out to someone. You are valued and you are important.

 **Trigger warning:** Mentions of self-harm, suicidal thoughts, and substance use.

 **Summary:** When Lucifer ventures to Hell to collect the antidote for Detective Decker he becomes trapped in his own personal hell loop with no one to pull him out. Somehow, he escapes but the experience may have broken the perfect man everyone knew him to be. Coming back alive at the last second, he is able to save Chloe's life but the heaviness in his heart increases with every passing day until finally he makes a huge mistake. It is now Detective Decker's turn to save her partner.

 **The Devil's Mistress**

 **Chapter Two: Beautiful Devil**

Lucifer wandered around the penthouse, drink in hand, as he tried to think about something other than murdering himself. It was such an absurd idea. The Devil...commit suicide?! Lucifer laughed before quickly downing the drink and pouring himself another. He needed to do something to keep his mind off of whatever was going through his head, but the Detective still had a day of observation left at the hospital and then she wouldn't be back at the department for another week. He wasn't even sure he wanted to see the Detective but doing his job was always a pleasant distraction. Chugging down his millionth drink Lucifer slammed the cup down onto his in-house bar and quickly stepped toward the elevator. Taking a deep breath, he entered the lift, pushed the button and closed his eyes trying to block out the memory of seeing his brother just beyond the closing door. He rode down to the ground floor and waited for the subtle ding that meant the elevator had stopped and the doors were opening before he let himself see where he was. He could tell his heart was beating at an irregularly fast pace and it felt if ice was running through his vein. As quickly as he could he got out of the horrible contraption and went to the main bar to get another drink before heading to the piano. Maybe running his fingers over the keyboard would lift his spirits. It had been a helpful distraction in the past. Sitting down on the black bench he stared at the beautiful instrument in front of him. He set his drink down and pressed his fingers into the keyboard. The first couple of notes that echoed through the nightclub seemed to take away some of the weight in his chest. He wasn't thinking about what he was playing, allowing the music to flow through him, letting his appendages do whatever they wanted to. It felt relaxing and peaceful especially since he had been unable to sleep the night before.

What his devilish fingers wanted to play however was not in their master's best interests because a few of the notes they chose broke through the bliss, causing memories of Hell to push themselves into the peaceful serenity within the melody. Sighing, Lucifer stopped playing, shaking his head in an attempt to physically rid his mind of the bothersome images. But it didn't work. "Bloody hell!" Standing quickly, he swiped the scotch off of the piano and walked away frustrated that even music couldn't keep the demons at bay. He needed to find something better to do. That's when he got an idea. He knew exactly what he needed. The devil needed a weekend of women, booze, and fun.

Lucifer

Cracking his eyes open the dark-haired man smirked to himself, remembering the previous night. Lifting his head up slightly he looked around and counted no less than three women scattered across his king-sized bed. It had been a glorious night. He might even have outdone himself this time. What surprising him the most was that he had been able to sleep.

Slipping out of the tangle of limbs, he got cleaned up and let his bed mates sleep off their evening. Chloe had been out of the hospital for two days now, but he was trying his hardest to avoid her. She had texted him after she had gotten home, but Lucifer had elected to not answer. Whenever he thought about the Detective it seemed a familiar weight settled into his chest. It was the same weight that he had been trying to relieve himself of all weekend. He didn't like it. He had women, booze and plenty of fun but again, nothing he had tried really seemed to help. Maybe exhaustion finally had hit him, which is why he had been able to sleep but nothing, not even a proper night's sleep had lessened the ache in his heart. If anything, the ache had grown over the weekend. Every time he was with a woman other than Chloe a few ounces were added to the pounds that his heart was packing on. Glancing at a clock he saw that is was only 10:00am meaning that it was a bit early for a drink but shrugging it off he turned to his liquid courage. He would need it in order to face a day of torture. Torture. It was the perfect word for what he was going through. No matter how hard he had tried, his mind always found a way to remind him of Chloe and the ordeal in Hell. Even with a plethora of women, the distraction only lasted a short amount of time. As much as he hated to admit it, he was really starting to like the idea of getting back to work with the Detective. He knew that being around her was going to be painful but finding and stopping a bad individual would give him something to focus on other than the torture of his own mind. "One more week…" he mumbled to himself as he tossed down a glass full of scotch. Turning to look into his bedroom he sighed again at the tangle of arms and legs that still littered his bed. He could waste more time the same way he had done for the weekend by the idea did not interest him. Then a thought popped into his head. He could go to work and assist Dan or some other detective while Chloe was being required to stay home and recover. It was the best of both worlds. He would be able to have that distraction he so desperately desired while also avoiding the subject of his pain. Grinning to himself he changed from his casual clothing into his best, investigation suit and walked toward the elevator. Just as he was about to push the button to summon the elevator, the doors popped open and Maze strolled out. "Ah, Mazikeen! I was just about to head out. You are welcome to stay if you wish. There are a lovely bunch of women pilled on my bed if you are interested." The female demon looked at him with a slightly perturbed look. Her former master had not behaved this way since before he had started growing closer to Chloe so to see him acting this way now, so soon after having returned to Hell, was slightly concerning.

"I'm here for my knives" Maze stated simply, choosing to ignore the hint of worry that whispered at the edge of her consciousness. She walked to where the demon knives were hidden and

snagged them before sweeping back to the elevator.

"I see we are both going to be hunting down the bad guys." Lucifer chuckled as he and Maze stepped through the mechanical doors. "I am going back to work." Maze looked at him with confusion.

"Isn't Chloe not allowed to go back to work for another week?" Lucifer nodded.

"She is, but it might be a good thing to have some more bad men off the streets when she gets back. Allow her to ease back into things. Don't you think?" The doors shut and Lucifer's breath hitched for just a second before he turned his mind to the fact that Mazikeen was in the elevator with him. She hadn't been there when he had broken away from Uriel. Shaking his head slighting he looked as the demon. Maze noticed the tension in her friend and the hint of worry strengthen ever so slightly. For the rest of the ride down to the ground floor and as they walked out of LUX, Maze and Lucifer chatted about random things. Once they reached the street, the two said goodbye to each other and the dark-haired man hopped into his iconic car and drove to the police station.

Arriving at the station, Lucifer walked into the bull pen and looked around at the commotion. Taking a deep breath, he took in all of the sounds, smells and sights of his job and it brought him a moment of peace. Spotting Dan, he put on his trademark smile and headed toward the man. "Ah Daniel," he called once he was within earshot. The man whom he spoke to visibly tensed before slowing turning around to face the annoyingly handsome consultant.

"Chloe's not here" Dan said gruffly before trying to continue what he was doing.

"I know! I'm here to help the rest of the precinct while the Detective is resting. We can't let the bad guys run the streets while she is on bedrest." The way the devil said it made Dan grind his teeth. This man acted as through it was not his fault that Chloe had been poisoned in the fist place. Taking a moment to calm himself down, finally Dan responded telling Lucifer that he needed to talk the to the Chief before he would be allowed to work with anyone other than Chloe. "Thank you, Daniel, for that wonderful advice." Dan shook his head in frustration as the taller man floated away toward the office of the Chief of Police. The former detective knew that this week would be a complete disaster without Chloe to reign in her crazy consultants' behavior.

Lucifer

The week had gone by relatively quickly for the former ruler of Hell but now that it was the weekend, he was faced with the same issue he had been the weekend before. He had nothing to distract him from the storm that raged in his unconscious mind, so he decided that he did not want to feel the next several days. That weekend was spent with copious amounts of alcohol and various types of drugs that numbed his awareness and kept him in a sedated state. At some point, Lucifer vaguely remembered, Maze came to visit but the only think that told him that it really had happened were the demon knives that had been returned to their hiding place in his penthouse. Once Monday morning rolled around, Lucifer felt awful. He rarely was affected by the various substances he used however, the amount of them and the combination he had taken throughout the past three days left him with a splitting headache and light sensitivity. Groaning, the devil puled himself off of the ground and forced himself into the bathroom where he took a shower and tried to look semi-presentable for work at the police station.

He knew he probably shouldn't have driven but did. Once he finally pulled into the station, car parked crookedly, he stumbled into the bull pen and collapsed into an empty desk. Noticing the stack of files that was resting on the wooden surface Lucifer started flipping through them out of curiosity. Unbeknown to him, Dan had seen him walk in and the officer was seething with anger. How dare Lucifer stumble in like he owns the place and then start looking through case files without permission. Storming over to the tall man, Dan snatched the file he was currently looking through out of Lucifer's hand. Lucifer tried to protest the sudden removal of the paper in his hand, but his shout turned into a hiss of pain. He looked down at his palm and noticed a long papercut that was starting to develop beads of crimson liquid along its length. Lucifer was confused for a moment at how a simple file had hurt him when he remembered what day it is. Monday… a week and a few days after Chloe got out of the hospital… this was the week the Detective was returning to work.

Right at that moment, applause broke out across the bull pen. Turning around Lucifer looked up at the balcony where Chloe was standing looking out at the crowd. She had a soft smile on her face as she waved to her coworkers but when her eyes fell onto Lucifer her smile grew even wider. At the same time however, Lucifer's heart felt like it was twenty pounds heavier and he was finding it hard to breath. This was the first time he had seen her since the hospital and… the hospital… where he died and went to Hell again. "Lucifer?" The tall man snapped out of his internal torment and realized that Chloe was standing right in front of him looking at him like she was expecting him to say something in reply. When had she gotten there?

"Huh?" He shook his head clearing the rest of the fuzziness from his mind. "Sorry, what did you say?" Chloe glanced at Dan who have her an eye roll at the consultant.

"I asked how things have been going without me, but I now see that I need to ask if you're okay." She looked him up and down assessing the state he was in. She noticed that he still had sunglasses on even though he was inside, and his usually pristine suit was slightly rumpled and untucked, each a sign that he was not entirely sober or that he had a severe hang over. She also noticed the way he was holding his hand in a strange manner and when she looked closer, she saw what looked like a pretty nasty paper cut running across his palm. "You're cut." She chose to ignore the other issues as she pulled his injured hand toward her in order to inspect it further. Lucifer hissed in pain again and Dan couldn't help but scoff at it. It was funny to the former detective that something as small as a paper cut could be such a nuisance to the consultant. He also was pleased with the fact that he had been the one to cause Lucifer the smallest of annoyances when the man was a large one in Dan's life.

"Serves you right for looking through files you have no right to." Dan said receiving a warning look from Chloe. He set the suspect file back onto the desk and turned to walk away. "Good to have you back Chloe." Once the other man was gone Chloe pulled open the drawer of the desk Lucifer was sitting at and pulled out a small first aid kit. It was only then that Lucifer noticed that the desk he sat at was his partner's. As she patched him up, the tiny amount of pain from the new injury was clearing Lucifer's mind of the storm that was raging inside. Being this close to her was suffocating him with the memories of what had happened. He wanted to pull his hand away and retreat from her, but he realized that the physical pain he was experiencing was actually helping him battle the mental torment.

"So… How have things been while I was gone? You never texted me back after I got out of the hospital, so I wasn't sure you were going to be here today." Chloe finally let go of his hand and Lucifer felt slightly disappointed.

"Well Detective, the Chief had me help with a handful of cases over the past week. All the criminals were caught, all thanks to me of course." Lucifer put on his signature smile and tried to focus on something other than woman in front of him.

Chloe noticed that Lucifer was avoiding looking at her, but she chalked it up to the fact that he was definitely hung over. It annoyed her that on her first day back, her consultant was not at his best however, she knew that her hospitalization must have been hard on him too. They had grown quite close before she had been poisoned and she knew that he had been instrumental in helping save her life. She was not sure exactly how he got the recipe for the antidote but however he had, she was glad he did. Keeping that in mind she had decided to give him some room after she got out of the hospital and she didn't want to push him too hard about his hangover, especially on her first day back. "Sounds like you kept yourself busy." She picked up the files on her desk and turned to him. "Are you ready to get back to work?" The tall man quickly hopped out of the chair and headed off with the Detective to hunt down more bad guys.

Lucifer

Stumbling into his penthouse Lucifer collapsed onto the couch. He was glad to see that the women were gone, meaning that he did not have to play the gracious host while he was completely exhausted. The day he had spent with the Detective had been one of the hardest since he had returned from his former domain. Throughout the day he was fighting against flashbacks any time he had nothing to focus on during their case however, during those times, he also found that he was pressing his thumb into the bandaged area of his palm, relishing in the peace that the physical pain brought his mind. Thinking about it now Lucifer realized that, when experiencing the pain in his hand, it was the most peaceful he had felt since he came back to life with the antidote for Chloe. The paper cut had lightened the weight of his heart, had calmed the storm in his mind, and helped him banish the images of Uriel he saw while standing in an elevator. Pulling himself off of the couch he changed into his pajamas and then went to the bar to pour himself another scotch. Standing by this personal bar he found his eyes falling onto the place that Mazikeen stores the demon knives. This caused an idea to pop into his head. Moving over to the small box that held the weapons he set his glass down and pulled the wooden container onto his lap. Opening it a small grin pulled at the corners of Lucifer's mouth."Hello you, beautiful devil." Lucifer said to himself as he held up one of the blades in front of his face. The light glinted off the edge in a way that sent a cold pang throughout his body. He had an idea and it was a devilishly terrible idea.


End file.
